


WiFi

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dinner, Fluff, Found Family, Living Together, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, as usual, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: Based on this prompt:Buck trying to mooch off of Eddie's wifi and jokingly putting their own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and they're now connected to Eddie's wifiBut with my own twist to it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 437
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	WiFi

The 118, their partners and kids were all going to be gathered in Eddie’s (and buck’s) place for mandatory family dinner tonight. Last time Bobby and Athena hosted so Eddie thought he’d offer to take care of it this time. With only weeks to Christmas everyone was more stressed than usual and a relaxed get together was both appreciated and needed. 

Him and Buck had gone grocery shopping earlier when Chris was at school. It was a messy affair considering Buck was almost as bad as Chris when it came to sugar. Countless items were placed back on shelves after Eddie deemed them unhealthy. Buck insisted that he got plenty of exercise but Eddie didn’t budge. 

Except for the pop tarts. 

They spent most of the day doing the laundry and cleaning, boring stuff that wasn’t as boring when he’d do them with Buck. 

At 2:20 he sent him to pick up Chris, the teachers there referred to him as Mr. Diaz. 

They went by the store once more to pick up some new cookie cutters for the gingerbread dough they bought before. Eddie threw the old ones away when they moved and he didn’t bother buying new ones after Christmas had passed and both of them forgot. 

Now things were very different. The year had taken an incredibly different turn than he expected. Eddie stopped himself from going there. He’d gotten a lot better, turns out therapy actually helps when you put in effort! He’d even brought Buck once at Frank’s request. He wanted to meet the boyfriend that made him so happy. After that they got their shit together and had now been together for a month or so. 

He expected their relationship to change drastically. 

It didn’t. 

The change was barely noticeable, only now they didn’t have to awkwardly rationalize their more than friends touches. 

To anyone outside of their relationship there wasn’t a change at all. 

They were still pining, oblivious idiots and the sexual tension was awful. 

They told Bobby and sighed the stupid papers. They also assumed Athena knew since they told him it was okay to tell her. 

Chris knew the basics but they didn’t go into detail. 

Buck was Chris’ emergency contact after Eddie. He actually cried when he asked him and he wouldn’t deny it. 

Eddie was brought out of his thoughts about how to tell the rest of the team by the door slamming open and against the wall. He raised an eyebrow at his boys when they walked in. Buck was holding two paper bags that were definitely filled to their max capacity and Chris carried his backpack. 

“What happened to only getting cookie cutters?”

“That didn’t happen.”

“I can see that. So?”

He sighed. 

“This weird lady was flirting with him so we ran away. Then that happened.” Chris gestured to the bags currently on the counter. 

When did his son grow up?

Buck pouted. 

“Oh really? And what did this lady say?”

Chris grinned as Buck started imitating the woman as dramatically as he could. 

“Oh! You’re a firefighter? What a good father you are! Your wife is such a lucky woman! And then she kinda rubbed my arms? It was very weird.” 

Eddie shook his head, a smile on his lips as he went back to chopping the vegetables. 

“I don’t blame her, have you seen yourself?”

Buck blushed back at him. 

They finished packing away the groceries they definitely didn’t need. It was a Friday and their guests would arrive in two hours. 

He finished Chris’ snack and handed it to him. He got a thanks in reply and seconds later he was hurrying to his room as fast as his crutches could carry him.

The two hours went by quickly and soon the doorbell rang and the house started filling up. Soon enough all of them were there and eating. 

Buck made most of the actual food with Eddie’s help on the side. Eddie may have kept himself and Chris alive for years but that didn’t make him a good cook. 

Dinner went as usual, no major arguments but some drama. Maddie and Chimney didn’t seem to be on speaking terms. 

Then it happened. Chimney asked if they got a new WiFi password and Eddie told him that they installed a new router last week. 

“What’s the password?”

Silence. 

Eddie’s mouth went dry. How was he gonna explain this away? 

“Uh, just hand me your phone.”

Chimney refused. 

“Is it something embarrassing? I’m gonna guess.”

He continued for a couple of seconds before stilling. 

“Oh? I wasn’t expecting that. It was a joke. What?” 

He was torn between looking at Buck or Eddie. 

“Dude. Dudes. Are you dating?” 

Once again he was met with silence. 

Complete and utter silence. 

Even the kids were quiet. 

“What was the password?” 

“Evan”

Eddie sighed. 

“We’re dating.”

That got a couple laughs out of them. 

Then they all got back to their conversations from before. Just like that. Eddie was shocked to say the least. 

“That’s it? No ‘what?! Since when?! How?!’?”

“It’s not a big deal, besides you’ve been practically dating for a year”

Eddie seemed pleased with that answer and looked over at Buck who was passionately debating on why swans were demons. 

His family was weird, sure, but he couldn’t love them more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always very appreciated.


End file.
